User blog:Omega Shenron Vs Bills/Death Vs Ryu Hayabusa
Plot Both of the Greatest Game characters finally face in a showdown so the question is Who would win in a fight between Death the Reaper from Darksiders 2 and Ryu Haybusa the Dragon Slayer from Ninja Gaiden. Polls Who would win Death Ryu Hayabusa Who would lose Death Ryu Hayabusa Death He is the most powerful of the Four Horsemen and their leader. He is the eldest of the surviving Nephilim ever since he carried out the extermination of the rest of their kind on the orders of the Charred Council. He is feared throughout the Darksiders universe, more so then any of the other HorsemenDeath is the eldest of the four surviving member of the Nephilim who betrayed the rest of their race to the Charred Council, becoming the Horsemen of the Apocalypse to defend The Balance. Death's face is always hidden behind his Executioner's Mask, which he crafted and took up when he lead the execution of his entire race, reaping their souls and storing them inside an amulet he wore around his neck. Grieving for his people, Death rarely removed his mask, and when the Council ordered the amulet of souls destroyed, the Horseman instead tasked an ancient being known as the Crowfather with watching over it, binding a crow named Dust to him in the process. As the oldest brother of the Four Horsemen, Death was fiercely protective of his younger siblings, and incredibly loyal to them. When War was framed for the early triggering of the End War that destroyed mankind and the Earth, Death refused to accept that his brother could be guilty of the crimes, and ventured to the ruins of Earth to find a way to prove War's innocence. Harvester.jpg|Harvester Executioner.jpg|Executioner Executioners-Hooks.jpg|Executioner's Hooks Grim_Claws_of_Ice.jpg|Grim claws of ice belial-s-trident.jpg|Belial Trident Brutal-Glaive.jpg|Brutal Glaive Enchanted_Glaive.jpg|Enchanted Glaive 640px-Death_Redemption.png|Redemption Omega-Blades.jpg|omega blades 640px-Rusanovs_axe.png|Rusanov's Axe Gorewood-Maul.jpg|Gorewood Maul Hammer-of-Fire.jpg|Hammer of Fire 640px-Death_Grip.jpg|Death Grip 640px-Reaper_Form.jpg|Reaper Form 640px-Angel_of_Death_armor.jpg|Angel of Death Armor Ryu Hayabusa Ryu Hayabusa is a deadly and skilled member of the Dragon Lineage and part of the Hayabusa Ninja Clan. Ryu was trained from his childhood to be unforgiving and merciless in combat, and was an exceptionally gifted swordsman and fighter. Seeking to prove himself worthy of his Lineage and gain the respect of his fellow clansmen, Ryu began to travel the world at the age of 18, battling the forces of Bladedamus and his villainous cult alongside his father and fighting Emperor Garuda as he came to age. At the age of 21, Ryu was finally entrusted with his clan's iconic weapon- the Dragon Sword, while his father left to train. Despite his best efforts, Ryu is deceived by his uncle Murai and his Shadow Ninja Clan, leading to the burning of the Hayabusa Clan village, the death of Ryu's best friend Kureha, and the theft of the Dark Dragon Blade, an object the clan was sworn to protect, by the Greater Fiend, Doku. Appearing to fall in battle, Ryu was revived by the Falcon, the animal spirit of his clan, and returned to reclaim the sword and avenge his clan, cutting down Doku, Murai and anyone else that stood in his way, discovering the true power of the Dragon Sword. dragon sword.png|Dragon Sword 480px-Ng3dlc1.jpg|Dragon Talons Eclipse scythe.jpg|Eclipse Scythe lunar staff.jpg|Lunar Staff Fiend's_bane_Bow.jpg|Fiend's Bane Bow Kusari-Gama.jpg|Kusari-Gama Enma's_Fang_Lv2.jpg|Enma's Fang Nunchuku.jpg|Nunchuku tonfans.jpg|Tonfans Ninja-gaiden-sigma-2-e3-screens.jpg|Howling cannon Shuriken.png|Shuriken NG1_Icon_Smoke_Bomb.png|Smoke bomb 480px-Image.jpg|Spear Gun 660.jpg|Art of the True Inferno NG2_Render_Char_Ryu_01_B_(2).jpg|Traditional Blue Garb